ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Ike (Clash)
Ike is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's the son of Greil, a legendary general, and is also the leader of a small mercenary group known as the Greil Mercenaries. He entered the Dark Tournament due to rumors about Master Hand reviving "a mighty foe" of his, alongside problems in Crimea taking place during the events in the game. Ike might be the most changed character from Brawl. The Clash and Brawl versions of the character have almost no similarities, gameplay-wise. He has lost most of his sheer knockback power in exchange for excellent mobility, attack speed, and a projectile. Ike's awesome defensive options, high range and high priority attacks, and good speed earn him 6th (tied with Sonic for 7th and 8th with Secret A) on the Tier List from March 11th. A few characters can take advantage of his ending lag and weight, though, as does rushdown from characters like Yoshi and Mario. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs * He's now one of the fastest characters, mobility-wise, both in the air or on the ground. * Most attacks have much lower starting and ending lag. * Aether goes a little farther horizontally and is stronger as a Meteor Smash. * Forward Aerial has slightly enhanced knockback. * Neutral Aerial can now be canceled into a variety of other moves at low percents, aside from his Neutral Attack. * Dthrow has a little bit more knockback. Nerfs * Lighter. (1.025 from 1.035) * As a consequence to his speed, his attacks are noticeably weaker and deal less damage. * Ragnell is a little shorter, so most of his attacks have a slightly decreased amount of range. * Neutral Attack does less damage and can't be used as a reliable KO move, but is still good for damage building. * Back Aerial is slower. Pros & Cons Ike's been improved an absolute ton from Brawl, both as a fighter and in terms of loyalty to his Fire Emblem counterpart. He can do a lot of jobs well and can be quite intimidating for anyone to fight. Ike's best job, however, is at defense. His range, great projectile, block mix-ups and anti-air options all combine to form someone who takes a lot of work and patience to get in on. Ike can play offense fairly well, too, since he's pretty mobile, has fast moves, and packs a bit of power. Ike usually doesn't want to be too close since he's vulnerable to combos and do to his attacks' recovery time, it's not hard to punish an Ike player for mistakes. His super moves aren't the best and he's also a bit easier to hit than the other fighters. His recovery is better, sure, but it's still pretty bad. Overall, Ike can be played however you want, although he's best as a defender. His versatility as a fighter can really affect some matches, and it's a major reason why he's so good in this game. Pros *Defensive dominator; it's difficult to get in on a great Ike player. *Can apply some decent offensive pressure. *Lots of great combos. *Great pokes and block mix-ups; can be difficult to know whether to block high or low against him. *Fast, fairly powerful attacks. *Some really good anti-air options. *A lot of his moves have amazing range. *He's arguably one of the best Bowser / Black Shadow counterpicks in the game, and has a bunch of other good match-ups. Cons *Very high ending lag on a lot of his moves. *Recover isn't too hot. *Heavy weight and fast falling speed makes him prone to combos. *He's a little larger than most characters. *Both of his Final Smashes have fair start-up. *Extremely limited non-combo use for his Clash Attack. *Some match-ups such as Mewtwo and Captain Falcon can be very difficult to win. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: A right jab, then a left kick, then a downward slam with Ragnell. This move has been nerfed severely from the last game; it's nowhere near as strong and as godly of a damage builder. It still does that last job decently though. Final hit has great range, but all 3 hits have good priority. **Damage: 3% (punch), 4% (kick), 6% (slam), 13% total *Side Strong Attack: A quick horizontal sword slash. This has been changed drastically from Brawl, it works merely alright as a killing move now. However, it is much safer on block and the range and priority are as good as ever. It kills around 160% now, but it works fantastically as an anti-air when angled upward. The down version can be blocked high though. **Damage: 12% *Up Strong Attack: Ike hops upward with his sword placed sideways, doing an uppercut of sorts. This is a great juggling move. It starts up a little faster and is now much safer, but it is still punishable with some characters. It's also much weaker, obviously. Still, this is one of Ike's best anti-airs. **Damage: 10% *Down Tilt: Ike does a quick downward sword slash. It's much faster and safer, like just about 90% of Ike's moves at the cost of a power drop. Still a fantastic Meteor Smash though; it actually hasn't been weakened at all as one of those. You need to block this low. **Damage: 11% *Dash Attack: Ike does a rushing sword lunge. The range on this is absolutely incredible, but it's one of Ike's few moves that haven't been sped up. Still, it works well for mix-ups and you can't ignore that range. **Damage: 8% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Ike delivers an extremely powerful overhead sword smack that must be blocked high. This thing is insanely strong; one of the few superpowered moves Ike kept from Brawl. It's sped up a little (but only a LITTLE; it only starts up 2 frames faster and ends 3 frames faster) though which is helpful. You can't block this low, but it's telegraphed to the point your foe usually has enough time to switch blocking positions. It's extremely hard, but possible, to use this in combos assisted by a Down Aerial or Up Throw. It's also useful as a surprise move and as an edgeguarder. Never get predictable with this move, or else you WILL eat things. **Damage: 22% (uncharged, 1% chip), 33% (charged, 2% chip) *Up Smash Attack: Ike delivers a quick upward sword slam. This thing is FAST, pretty strong, and has a TON of priority. This beats a great deal of aerials and as such, it's a fantastic anti-air. Also works great in combos and has to be blocked high, only making it more useful. **Damage: 16% (uncharged), 25% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Ike delivers two quick sword slashes. These need to be blocked low. Of Ike's Smash Attacks this tends to be the least useful and for good reason. It's not really too good in combos and the priority is kinda meh for an Ike move. Still, it comes out fairly fast and has some decent power. Just... don't spam this. You can get punished. **Damage: 15% (uncharged), 23% (charged), both hits deal the same damage Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Ike does a 360 spin with his sword. The hitbox on this thing is massive and it works amazingly in combos. It also has a ton of priority and works well to stop most other aerial moves. This is one of Ike's best tools and you need to abuse that fact. **Damage: 8% *Forward Aerial: Ike delivers a quick overhead sword smack that needs to be blocked high. Although the frame data is the same as it is in Brawl (meaning it hasn't been sped up in anyway), it packs a little more punch now and you have to block it high. It does deal a bit less damage though. Works pretty good in combos. **Damage: 13% *Back Aerial: Ike delivers a quick backhand slash. This is Ike's only move that's actually been toned down in speed. It still packs a ton of power and works great for combos, but you need to be a bit less predictable as it comes out slower. You can actually block this move low, believe it or not. **Damage: 13% *Up Aerial: Ike does an upward 180 swing. The animation is different now but it works pretty similarly to the Brawl Up Aerial. Pretty good juggling tool but you need to be aware of the low hitstun on this. **Damage: 13% *Down Aerial: Ike delivers a downward sword slash. You need to block this high and it works pretty well as a Meteor Smash. You can combo into a Side Smash from this though, but it is really difficult and requires very precise timing. Then there's the matter of landing this. The good priority eases the difficulty of that up a bit though, but you have better air options. Not a bad move but not extremely good. If you don't hit with it in the first few frames, it loses it's Meteor Smash properties and becomes much weaker. **Damage: Damage: 14-9% Grabs and Throws *Grab: A quick right handed grab. Range is terrible, but it's fast. *Pummel: A headbutt. Not very fast, but still good for adding damage before a throw. **Damage: 2-3% *Forward Throw: Ike kicks his foe, throwing them. Yeah... not the greatest of moves here. You can follow it up with a Side Tilt at really low percents. **Damage: 5% *Back Throw: Ike kicks his foe backward, throwing them. You can combo from this as well with a Side Tilt, but this is a little better as you can then cancel the Side Tilt into a Quick Draw for more damage. **Damage: 6% *Up Throw: Ike does an uppercut. This is Ike's launcher that allows him to follow-up with more attacks similarly to Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost. Overall, actually pretty good... for a throw. That's not saying much. **Damage: 6% *Down Throw: Ike throws the foe to the ground and then stomps on them. Knockback on this is actually pretty good; you can kill Mario around 190% with this. Also combos into Aether and Double Aether at low percents. **Damage: 6% *Air Throw: Ike grabs the foe with Ragnell and then throws them back. A huge improvement over Ike's normal throws since it has great grab range and is a bit stronger. **Damage: 10% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Ragnell Wave Ike's new projectile. He slashes his sword forward, launching a wave of energy that travels at a moderate speed. If Ike's dash speed is faster than his opponent's, pressing Special again will enable him to launch a second wave of energy. A great projectile. It travels at a speed good enough that, combined with his awesome range, gives Ike awesome zoning game. Some characters have huge problems getting in on this guy. You're going to end up using this a lot in fights. However, these do have very bad recovery time, so don't get predictable with these. This attack does 7%. If blocked, it does 1% chip. A "double" projectile will do 5-4 damage for a total of 9% while still doing 1% chip. Side Special Move: Quick Draw Ike charges up his sword for a very quick running slash. Holding down the button increases how far Ike travels and the move's power. It works ok as a recovery move and in combos, but it can be telegraphed and punished easily. Still works alright as a mix-up move though. Also good for getting Ike around while attacking. This attack can do 8-15% with 1-3% chip. Up Special Move: Aether His signature move. Ike throws his sword into the air, where it spins. Ike then jumps up to catch it, still spinning, and then plummets down with the sword. That last part of the move is a moderate power Meteor Smash. Slightly buffed as a recovery move; the increased horizontal distance is a big asset to Ike's terribad recovery from Brawl. Works great in combos since you can combo into Ike's Clash Attack for full hits from it, but be very weary of missing because you can be punished hard. This attack can do anywhere from 2-24%, and can do anywhere from 1-5% chip. Down Special Move: Counter Ike holds his sword up to his neck and poses. During this time, his body glares. If someone hits him while Ike is glaring, Ike smacks with an unblockable counter slash. This will now reflect projectiles if you use this move on one of those, which is nice. Aside from that, pretty much unchanged from Brawl. Yeah. This attacks always does at least 10%. The formula for the attack's damage is the attack countered's damage x 1.2. Clash Attack: Double Aether *Uses up one bar of Ike's Clash Attack Meter. *Done by holding Down on the control stick for two seconds, then tapping Up + Special + Attack. Ike performs Aether, then stops it mid way to do another Aether. Yeah. Amazing damage on this move, but very difficult to use. Basically, the main way is to combo into it from an Aether. Generally, with Ike, you'll be using most of your meter on stuff like Clash Bursts / Clash Cancels. This attack can deal anywhere from 3-40%. It can do up to 9% chip. Final Smash 1: Great Aether *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward, Forward + Special + Attack Ike launches a way of fire with his sword that travels half of Final Destination distance. If it hits, Ike launches the foe up into the air and attacks with a barrage of sword slashes, punches, and kicks, ending in an extremely powerful overhead slam. Not the fastest Final Smash in the world, but it does do very nice damage and knockback. (50% at minimum charge, 21% at maximum) This thing has A TON of priority so it can be used to stuff a lot of things, which is generally the best way to land this as combos into it generally don't happen unless you cause a dizzy. This attack does 70-98%. If blocked, it does 1% chip damage. Final Smash 2: Eclipse *Requires at least half of his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down Forward, Down + Special + Attack. Ike spins his sword around three times, and then performs 3 quick sword slashes. He follows this up with a slower, stronger slash to the neck, and ends with a VERY powerful overhead slash. The method for blocking these is: High, High, Low, High or Low, High. Slightly faster than the above Final Smash and easier to combo into, which is nice. Does good damage and knockback, and of course has a ton of range. Probably the Ike Final Smash you'll be using more often, although the extra range on the first one is nice. The first 4 slashes do not do damage, but always hit confirm into later hits. The final hit does 84-118%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. The final slash can do 9-12% in chip damage. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Fire Emblem universe